Alpha Academy 2
by twilight4everrules
Summary: Charlie is making amazing devices, Skye is widely known and has a great dance career, Allie's TV show is a major hit. Problem, they all have to come back to film Alpha Academy 2. 100 girls including Massie and more... Apps open summit character
1. Summary

**Summary:**

**Skye: **Everything is perfect. She has finally made her Mom proud. All her HAD'S came true and most importantly Taz is long gone from her mind. But will this still be the case when she sees 100 girls crawling to date her now taller and more adorable hawt ex?

**Charlie**: Is stressed out completely and not ready to admit it to herself. Discovered Shira's new dirty little secret. Knows Darwin's her forever but is a certain word beginning with_ f_ just taking things too quick?

**Allie**: Is annoyed for having to come back to Alpha academy. Her show is doing ah-mazing. Forget and Melbourne and Fletcher when she can date her new costar: famous actor, Conner Foley. The challenge Shira brings is just the kind of acting Allie needs…


	2. Work & Love don't mix

National technology institute

Washington, DC

1:28PM

"How's the project coming?" Charlie looked up seeing, Daniel Meyers the head of the project eyeing with skepticism the high Tec PC in front of Charlie. He stared with his dark brown eyes into the screen. Charlie signed pushing the keyboard away and turning to face him.

His rectangular glasses slide down to the bridge of his nose. It was very irritating to her his lack of confidence she was able to complete the project.

"I'm really making progress," Charlie's mocha colored eyes bored into his dull ones for the quickest moment before Daniel's face scrunched with uncertainty. "The chip will be able for U.S. military to call for help even if they don't have a phone or other source to signal for help."

Charlie's arms reached to her just recently blown-out cut, patting her brown waves into place. Daniel raised a white brow before scattering off in the other direction.

She didn't need any more pressure than she already had. With the new _Alpha Academy 2_ show airing in just a couple of days, Shiras's constant texts to make new devices that would be used on the island, and not to mention this important project she had been made the leader of, Charlie felt suffocated with everything.

She barley had a minute for anything else. That also included Darwin. Charlie grabbed the espresso Starbucks's coffee and slowly pressed the cup to her lips. These days only the sugary beverage helped her stay awake.

Bzzzz.

DARWIN: Miss U.

"No cellphones in work." Teased Jasmine passing by Charlie's desk. She was about Charlie's age and the two had bonded ever since Jasmine had been hired. Charlie smiled a little forcing her mouth into the right positions.

"Whatever, Jazz." Jasmine giggled tossing her flat-ironed black locks back over her shoulders and Charlie could only look at her without showing too much of her envy. She would love to trade lives with her.

Charlie looked down at the IPhone 4 typing as faster as fingers allow to Darwin's sweet text.

CHARLIE: Me 2. No worries I'll see you soon enough.

Her un-manicured fingers stammered into the touch screen. She used to have nice polished violet-black nails. Now all that remained were messy untamed ones.

Counting in her head and pausing to look at the turquoise mini sized billboard next to the desktop she waited for Darwin's reply. Sixty one seconds later the phone beeped again.

DARWIN: Right ;) mom's big comeback w/ the show. Still think she should move on to something new.

CHARLIE: Oh well, no one changes Shiras Brazille's mind….. Do you know what we're going to be doing anyway?

DARWIN: kind of. Mom's bringing the usual 100 girls and you, Allie, and Skye are going to try and make the weaker get kicked out. Only they don't have a clue. Classified info, nobody knows expect Brazille boys and the show's producers. Messed up, I know. Me and the others are just entertainment, ugh. Taz and Dingo can't wait it's pretty annoying.

Charlie's voice got caught up in her throat. What else did she expect from the bossy red-head? It was obvious Shira would have a trick hiding behind her as always. It's not like Charlie didn't know these we're the consequences of winning Shira's game but either way playing a two faced person wasn't her style at all.

CHARLIE: Wow. No words. R u 4real?

DARWIN: Yeah. I was talking to her about me quitting but she got all on my case. GTG tell Skye and Allie. Can't wait for Monday

Darwin always so sweet. A quick goodbye text to him and another one to her fellow Jackie O's and she was finished. Well at least till Skye was done with whatever new performance on Swan Lake she was doing and Allie finished filming her latest episode of her show, then they would have time for capitalized, exclamation marked messages to send to her.

As she fetched, the Chanel dark blue tote bag from underneath the table all Charlie was looking forward to in the day was her mom's special made dinner waiting for her at home. And maybe a hot Jacuzzi bath too.

Finally Charlie could call a place home. Shortly after the big finally to the show, Bee flew straight to the white house to meet with her daughter. Later Bee and her decided staying permanently in D.C. for Charlie's job was the best plan.

"Remember to develop the software for the chip," Daniel told her just as she reached the crystal-glass elevator door. She could feel his eyes burying deep holes on her gray leather coat.

"Of course." The metallic flats she worn squeaked when Charlie stepped inside the elevator. She looked down at the perfect floor avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

"Honey, I don't like seeing you like this." Bee said grabbing two plates off the marble texture kitchen counter. The entire apartment was very modern and with an edgy crisp feeling.

In response to her Mom's earlier words, Charlie groaned softly throwing herself on the soft sofa and tossing her bag on the gold carpet.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired but fine."

Bee inhaled and her forehead wrinkled a bit. "You've been saying that for the last two months. Charlotte a fifteen year old shouldn't have to work as much as you do." Charlie flinched at her mom calling her first name.

When Charlie didn't answer Bee went on. "How are you going to maintain when Alpha Academy goes back on? And you know as well as I do that Shira is…."

After hearing her mom talk a bit, Charlie's mascara covered eyelashes closed and the world became dark. She really didn't have a clue what would happen when the show would start again, but for now a little sleep would kill anyone.

**A/N**: I feel bad for poor Charlie Anyway who would you like to hear from next, Skye or Allie? Answer in reviews if you would like to summit a character then copy and paste this: but for me to admit her she must be believable! Not everyone has to be an actress, model, or singer. Creative is always best.

**Name (full):**

**Tack:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

Eye color:

Skin color:

Height:

Hair type:

Hair color:

**Why she is able to be the next alpha:**

**Life motto:**

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Preferred House:**

If you have any questions PM me. For a higher chance of acceptance answer each section fully please.


End file.
